Eu Amo a Sera Gamble
by Mary Spn
Summary: Tinha que admitir que a ideia de Sera em colocar uma cena de Sam se exercitando logo no início da sexta temporada, era jogada de mestre. Mas Jensen não tinha imaginado era onde esta cena iria os levar. - Jensen's POV - para a Litha-chan.


**Título:** Eu amo a Sera Gamble

**Autora:** Mary SPN

**Beta:** Miss Dartmoor

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki X Jensen Ackles

**Sinopse:** Tinha que admitir que a idéia de Sera em colocar uma cena de Sam se exercitando logo no início da sexta temporada, era jogada de mestre. Mas Jensen não tinha imaginado era onde esta cena iria os levar. - Jensen's POV.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é pura ficção, um pequeno devaneio inspirado pela imagem do Sam se exercitando sem camisa na promo da temporada. Culpa da Litha-chan!

**Dedicatória: **Quero dedicar esta fic a minha querida _**Litha-chan**_. Por que? Porque se já não bastasse eu ter olhado para aquele gif umas 5.000 vezes, ela ainda veio me instigar a escrever uma fic com aquela cena. Obrigada Litha! Por atiçar a minha imaginação! Espero que goste...

**Para quem não sabe qual é o gif, basta tirar os espaços do link: http : / / i241 . photobucket . com / albums / ff20 / Lemooni / Outros%20-%20LJ / 35n6j46jpg . gif

* * *

**Eu amo a Sera Gamble **

**Capítulo Único  
**

Eu sinto como se o mundo inteiro conspirasse contra mim. Misha realmente parecia não ter pressa alguma em terminar a cena, suas brincadeiras já estavam passando dos limites. Não que eu reprovasse, afinal depois de um dia cansativo de filmagens, era bom dar uma descontraída, mas não era o momento certo para isso. Eu só queria acabar aquela cena e poder sair dali. Será que ninguém percebia a minha urgência em voltar para casa? Ou melhor, para a casa de Jared?

_**Flashback **__**on**__**.**_

— Hey Jen! Acho que o Sam terminou suas cenas por hoje, eu vou pedir pro Clif me levar pra casa, ok?

— Por que tanta pressa, você não ia esperar por mim? — Eu não estava chateado, mas fiz de conta que sim.

— É, mas você sabe... A Sera quer gravar a tal cena amanhã, então eu preciso... — Jared não concluiu a frase, e disfarçou.

— Se depilar? — Eu gargalhei, o deixando ainda mais sem graça. – Desculpe, Jare, mas isso soa tão...

— Gay? — Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu também. — Fazer o quê, Jen? A Sera acha que fica melhor no vídeo, sabe... Se estiver tudo... Lisinho.

— Lisinho? — Passei a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente, imaginando a cena.

— Por que você não passa lá em casa quando terminar, só pra conferir se a depiladora fez um bom trabalho? — Jared sugeriu e piscou para mim, percebendo o que eu estava pensando.

— Eu vou sim... Com certeza eu vou.

_**Flashback off.**_

— Vamos lá, Jensen! Está sonhando com o quê, afinal? — Misha chamou a minha atenção.

— Sonhando com a felicidade que vai ser quando você finalmente conseguir gravar esta maldita cena sem errar, ou sem fazer piada. — Eu falei um tanto sério demais.

— Ok, vamos lá! Eu estou concentrado agora. — Misha sorriu de forma irônica.

— Aham, você disse isso da última vez.

— Hey! Quando o Padalecki cai na gargalhada no meio de uma cena, eu não vejo você ralhar com ele. — Misha falou fazendo bico, e eu tive que rir.

— Vamos lá, idiota. Eu estou exausto, só quero ir logo embora daqui.

Deixei o script de lado e voltei para a minha marca, esperando Misha se posicionar para começarmos _outra vez._

— Você não vai mesmo fazer nada a respeito? Vai ficar olhando tudo lá de cima, ver pessoas inocentes morrendo e ficar de braços cruzados? É isso o que eu entendi? — Dean falava com amargura na voz.

— Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para cuidar, Dean. Uma guerra está sendo travada entre os meus irmãos, eu não posso simplesmente ficar aqui e me preocupar com demônios e criaturas. Esse é o trabalho de vocês, não o meu. — Castiel respondeu com sua expressão vazia.

— Droga, Cass! O que aconteceu com você? Foi promovido a gerente e está se achando importante demais para se preocupar com a humanidade, agora? — Dean esbravejou.

— Você não imagina como estão as coisas lá em cima, Dean. Os anjos também estão perdidos, assim como as criaturas aqui em baixo.

— Ok, então você pode bater as suas asinhas de anjo e voltar para o seu mundo celestial. Você não tem nenhuma utilidade pra nós desse jeito! — Dean deu as costas a Castiel e voltou para o Impala.

Quando finalmente o diretor gritou: _"Corta!_ _Ótimo_ _trabalho,_ _pessoal!"_, eu suspirei de alívio e corri para o meu trailer, a fim de me livrar das roupas de Dean.

Clif já me esperava no carro, parecia ter percebido a minha pressa.

Quando por fim cheguei na casa de Jared, abri a porta — já que eu tinha a chave — e o procurei pela casa. Ele não estava em canto algum, então logo me dei conta de onde ele estaria.

Parei na porta da salinha onde ele tinha sua miniacademia. E lá estava ele, de calça jeans e sem camisa, pendurado na barra, treinando para a cena do dia seguinte onde Sam apareceria se exercitando, para o delírio das suas fãs.

Fiquei em silêncio, encostado no batente da porta, apenas o observando. Jared era forte, erguia o peso do próprio corpo sobre os seus braços, sem dificuldade alguma.

Ele ainda não tinha notado a minha presença, então continuei me deliciando com aquela cena, observando o movimento dos músculos dos seus braços e a forma como os músculos do seu abdômen se contraíam a cada movimento de sobe e desce.

Eu me senti uma verdadeira fangirl neste momento, ali parado, o admirando. Mas que se dane! A cena era tão perfeita de olhar, que eu senti a minha calça ficar apertada demais em certos lugares. Seu corpo era perfeito, era algo que eu poderia ficar horas observando. Cada músculo perfeitamente desenhado, os braços fortes, a linha da sua cintura...

Eu me aproximei e ele finalmente notou minha presença, começando a rir.

— Você chegou cedo, achei que iam levar mais tempo pra finalizar aquela cena. O Misha estava afiado hoje. — Jared falou com a respiração um tanto ofegante.

— Há quanto tempo você está aí pendurado? Tudo isso por uma cena do Sam sem camisa, Jare? — Falei brincando, mas sem conseguir esconder uma nota de ciúmes.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto disso, Jen. Mas se é pra mostrar, então eu não vou fazer feio, não é?

— Claro, mas também não precisa exagerar, não é? — Eu falei por falar, pois sabia como ele era. Jared não ligava a mínima pro jeito de se vestir, desde que se sentisse confortável. Mas quando se tratava do seu corpo, era a vaidade em pessoa. Gostava muito de malhar, para manter o corpo sempre em forma, e isso era quase um vício.

— Impressão minha, ou você está com ciúmes das minhas fãs, Jen? — Jared deu risadas, sem parar de se exercitar.

— E por que eu sentiria ciúmes? — Eu me aproximei ainda mais. — Elas só vão poder olhar através do vídeo, Jare. Enquanto eu... Eu posso ver pessoalmente, eu posso tocá-lo...

Deslizei meus dedos pelas suas costas, seguindo as gotas de suor, enquanto ele ainda movia seu corpo para cima e para baixo na barra de ferro.

Em seguida deslizei uma mão de cada lado da sua cintura, sentindo seus músculos firmes, então ele parou de se mover. Ficou parado, ofegante, ainda agarrado à barra de ferro; esperando pelo meu próximo passo.

Me coloquei em sua frente e passei minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen, beijando o local em seguida, sentindo o gosto salgado do seu suor.

Só então Jared se soltou da barra e ficou de pé em minha frente.

Ele pegou uma toalha, secando o suor do rosto e do pescoço e, quando desceu para o peito, eu segurei sua mão e joguei a toalha num canto qualquer.

— Eu gosto assim. — O olhei de uma forma tão luxuriosa, que até mesmo Jared, sendo do jeito que era, geralmente sem nenhum pudor, corou.

Ele apenas sorriu, então se aproximou ainda mais, retirou a camiseta que eu vestia e me beijou, colando o seu corpo ao meu. Nossas línguas se tocaram com desejo e paixão e, ao puxá-lo pelo quadril, pude sentir o quanto ele também já estava excitado.

Olhei logo atrás dele, e dei graças por aquela velha mesa de sinuca não ter sido jogada fora e estar bem ali, atrás dele, esperando para ter alguma utilidade.

O agarrei com força pelo quadril, Jared era pesado, mas eu ainda dava conta, então o ergui, o colocando sentado sobre a mesa.

Ele riu, e eu o fiz se deitar sobre ela, ficando apenas com as pernas penduradas para fora.

Fiquei entre as suas pernas e me debrucei sobre ele, passando a beijar e lamber cada pedacinho do seu pescoço e do seu peito, que estavam úmidos pelo suor, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam sua cintura e abdômen.

Meus dedos agora circulavam seus mamilos, enquanto a minha língua percorria seu abdômen, um pouco abaixo do umbigo.

— É, eu tenho que admitir que sua depiladora fez um bom trabalho, apesar de eu gostar daqueles pelos que você tinha abaixo do umbigo.

— Hmm... Você gostava, é? Mas não se preocupe, eles logo crescem novamente.

— Aham... Eles mostravam o caminho... — Eu o encarei — da felicidade.

Sorri de forma sacana e Jared deu risadas. Eu adorava essa sua capacidade de rir a qualquer hora, por qualquer motivo. Isso o fazia ser o que ele era, leve, adorável...

— O que deu em você hoje, Jen? Quero dizer, eu não estou reclamando, mas... Não sei, você parece mais... Tarado.

— Eu só estou pensando em como vou fazer esta cena amanhã, sem jogar você contra a parede e te devorar por inteiro na frente de todo mundo lá no set. — Eu falei com a voz rouca de desejo, e senti a sua pele se arrepiar.

— Acho que não iria pegar bem, se o Dean atacasse o Sammy, pelo simples fato dele estar se exercitando sem camisa.

— Você acha que não? Eu acho que os fãs do seriado iriam se deliciar. Muitos deles até sonham com Sam e Dean se pegando. — Eu me lembrei das histórias das fanfics, pelas quais Misha vivia nos zoando.

— É, você tem razão. — Jared falou e emitiu um gemido mais alto em seguida, quando circulei seu umbigo com a minha língua, e acariciei sua ereção por cima do jeans com a minha mão direita. Apertei um pouco mais, lhe arrancando mais gemidos, então abri seu cinto e o botão e zíper da sua calça, libertando a sua ereção em seguida.

Segurei seu membro pela base, e apenas deslizei meus lábios pela extensão, sentindo Jared se contorcer em baixo de mim.

— Jen...

— O que foi, doçura? O que você quer?

— Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer implorar, não agora. — Jared falou com a voz rouca e ofegante, me encarando.

— Pede, Jare... O que você quer? — Eu adorava torturá-lo, pois sabia o quanto ele gostava de sentir a minha boca no seu pau.

— Porra, Jen! Chupa logo! — Jared falou já sem paciência, desesperado para ter algum tipo de alívio.

— Ok, baby... — Eu sorri e o abocanhei em seguida, sugando a sua glande e ouvindo seus gemidos deliciosos como retribuição. Ora eu lambia, ora chupava, ora deixava ele se enterrar até o fundo da minha garganta. E quando senti que ele estava quase lá, ele segurou minha cabeça me fazendo parar, e se inclinou, ficando sentado sobre a mesa. Voltou a beijar meus lábios, de uma forma alucinante.

Ele desceu da mesa, ficando de pé, retirou sua calça e boxer ao mesmo tempo e então abriu a minha retirando-a também por completo. Enquanto ainda nos beijávamos, ele me agarrou pelo quadril, pressionando nossas ereções e se esfregando em mim, me deixando enlouquecido de desejo.

Eu sentia minha ereção pulsar, pedindo por atenção, e então senti meu membro sendo envolvido por sua mão grande e habilidosa.

Eu só pude gemer dentro da sua boca enquanto ele me masturbava com empenho.

Em seguida eu me vi sendo virado, inclinado sobre a mesa de sinuca, enquanto sentia Jared esfregar sua ereção em meu traseiro, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava e mordiscava a pele da minha nuca e costas.

Sua língua quente percorria cada centímetro da minha pele, me arrancando suspiros e gemidos de prazer. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas nádegas e as apertaram com vontade, descendo em seguida, e acariciando a parte interna das minhas coxas.

— Então... É a hora da vingança? — Eu falei com a voz entrecortada e a respiração ofegante.

— Um dia é da caça, outro do caçador, o meu pai sempre dizia... Ok, péssima hora pra falar no meu pai. — Jared se corrigiu, e continuou a explorar o meu corpo com as mãos e com a língua.

Dessa vez fui eu quem teve que rir, Jared conseguia fazer graça até mesmo nessas horas.

Logo eu me senti sendo invadido por um dos seus dedos longos, mas muito, muito habilidosos. Ele movia o seu dedo, ora em movimentos de vai e vem, ora em círculos, me preparando de uma forma que só ele sabia fazer. Jared sabia exatamente onde e como tocar, para me fazer sentir um mínimo de dor, e muito prazer.

Em seguida ele retirou seu dedo e entrou com dois, e eu ofeguei, depois gemi alto, sentindo um pouco de dor, conforme os seus movimentos. Eu sentia sua boca em minhas costas, e sabia que ele estava _sorrindo_, o sacana.

— Você não vai pedir, Jen? — Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo o meu corpo todo se arrepiar. Eu sabia... Era a minha vez de implorar. Maldito Padalecki!

— Me fode logo, Jare! Eu quero... Eu quero você por inteiro dentro de mim. — Resolvi caprichar no pedido, para que ele não resolvesse me torturar ainda mais.

— Esse é o meu Jen! — Jared falou satisfeito e logo senti ele retirar seus dedos e os substituir pelo seu membro, forçando a entrada, sem muita paciência, mas mesmo assim com cuidado.

Eu gemi, desta vez pela dor, mas era sempre assim, eu sabia que muito em breve ele me faria ver estrelas. E como eu esperava, em pouco tempo a dor se foi, e se transformou em puro prazer, conforme os seus movimentos foram se tornando ritmados e o seu membro acertava aquele ponto dentro de mim, me fazendo delirar.

As estocadas dele se tornaram cada vez mais rápidas e precisas, com seu membro se enterrando fundo dentro de mim, e neste momento nossos corpos pareciam ser um só.

Nossos gemidos se confundiam dentro daquela sala, e nossos corpos se chocavam a cada nova estocada. Jared agarrou meu membro, me masturbando, e eu sabia que não ia durar muito. Bastaram alguns movimentos e algumas estocadas a mais para que eu gozasse em sua mão, gemendo ainda mais, e não demorou muito para senti-lo gozar dentro de mim, desabando o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu.

— Me lembre de agradecer a Sera por isso. — Jared falou ofegante e ambos tivemos que rir.

— Acho que eu vou pedir a ela pra colocar mais algumas cenas como esta no seriado.

— Quem sabe algumas cenas do Dean sem camisa, pra variar... Mas sem a Lisa, claro. — Jared falou de uma forma engraçada, e eu gargalhei desta vez, me virando para encará-lo.

— O que é isso agora? Ciúmes da Lisa?

— Ciúmes, Jen? Não delira! Eu só acho que ela não... Não combina com o Dean. Só isso. – Jared tentou explicar, se enrolando ainda mais.

— E com quem o Dean combina?

— Com o Sam, é claro! — Jared deu risadas e me agarrou pela cintura, me levantando do chão, e me beijando com paixão. É assim que nós nos entendemos, afinal...

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**__**Reviews?  
**_


End file.
